The Administrative Core will organize and supervise all administrative aspects of the Program, including organizing and documenting the weekly meetings, the monthly meetings of the Project and Core Leaders and Co-lnvestigators as well as the regularly scheduled meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Boards. This Core will provide financial oversight of all aspects of the Program to ensure that all federal regulations regarding the use of research funds are followed. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the timely delivery of progress reports and other documentation to the NIH. The Administrative Core will be located in an office adjacent to the laboratory complex and the office of Dr. Banerjee, who is the Principal Investigator for this Program. This Core will also support the efforts of all of the Project Investigators in the preparation of data and manuscripts for presentation and publication. The Administrative Core will ensure that regular communication, synergy, and interaction among the investigators is maintained. The core will coordinate the Outreach efforts of this Center. Each of the three institutions involved, Denver Health (trauma) Belle Bonfils Blood Center (transfusion) and the University of Colorado (basic sciences) offer advantageous environments to disseminate Trauma research to faculty, residents and the public.